beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoya Tategami
was the former-leader of the Face Hunters, a gang of Beybladers who were after the "Face" part of a Bey. Though after losing to Gingka twice, he decides to disband the group and soon join Gingka and his friends. He is currently enetring the tournament "Big Bang Bladers" on "Team Wild Fang". He appears in the anime and manga, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and his partner and Beyblade is Rock Leone 145WB. Personality At the beginning he was very cocky, arrogant and was seen as an antagonist in the first few episodes. Personality After quitting alliances with Doji, he is on the good side.He also becomes more mature and wiser. He is best friends with Benkei, but he got fed up with him trying to get close to him.In the manga, he is much more friendlier and talks a lot more than he does in the anime.Now he is known to be one of the more serious characters in the show compared to the energetic Gingka.Kyoya is one of the strongest Beybladers in Beyblade: Metal Fusion and is also a main protagonist in the story as Gingka's rival.They are the two strongest bladers as of now. Manga This leader of the evil Face Hunters seems cynical; he always grins. He catpured Kenta, Ginga's young friend, and lured Ginga to his hideout where he had him battle 100 other Face Hunters. Kyoya calls Ginga the "Bandana-man", and Kenta "chibi" ... After his defeat to Ginga, he decided to become friends with him. The Face Hunters did not seem very important to him then, although he was shocked when Wolf D125B destroyed his building. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kyoya is first seen as the leader of the Face Hunters, a group of people in Kenta's town that usually bully other bladers and steal their points. In the first episode after Benkei, one of his subordinates tells him about the new and powerful blader Ginga Hagane, he immediately grew interested in him and wanted to test his power. Soon afterward Ginga was given the challenge, went to the warehouse and was suddenly surrounded by a hundred bladers with their beys ready to fight. Kyoya was sitting on a beam watching the battle with a smirk as he waited for him to show his strength. To his surprise, Ginga defeated them all easily and now wanted to battle the blader himself. In a close battle, Ginga wins with his bey, Pegasus. Sometime later Kyoya faced Daidoji, a powerful blader and an enemy of Ginga. He told him that he could train him to become strong enough to defeat his rival. Kyoya quickly grew suspicious of him and challenged him to a battle, only to lose to Daidoji's bey, Dark Wolf. With that, Kyoya had to leave the Face Hunters alone and boarded the helicopter with Daidoji. This was the last time Benkei and the others saw him until Episode 9 when Benkei was injured because Kyoya couldn't control himself as he did before. How he got his boost of strength was shown in the previous episode when he was put to the test while his life was on the line. Kyoya was dropped off Wolf Canyon and was given the task to climb all the way to the top. Considering the height of the rocky cliffs plus the dangerous weather in the area, surviving it would most definitely make you stronger. In the midst of being cornered from a pack of hungry wolves, he was able to unlock the beast in side of him and fend them off. This was when Kyoya started to act violently, merciless and had completely forgotten who his allies were. In Episode 10, Kyoya challenged Ginga to battle him in the stadium. The clashes were fierce and at some point it looked like Ginga was about to lose, but the constant cheers of the kids around him was able to increase Ginga's spirit and overpower Kyoya. Also, when Kyoya was about to win, Leone didn't want his partner to be full of hatred and started crying, leading Ginga to point out Kyoya's bey's emotion towards his actions. In the end, Kyoya remembers how much he and his bey has been through together and what beyblading really meant. He promised not to hurt Leone at all. However, the nice atmosphere was quickly cut short when Daidoji steps in from his private black helicopter and congratulates the two bladers in their spectacular battle. The episode cuts off and continues on the next where Daidoji says that Kyoya did not receive much training, and 'thanks' him by attacking him with his bey while Kyoya's Leone was crying; injuring Kyoya badly and cracked some parts of Leone. Benkei quickly rushed to him in worry while Ginga got angrier because of what the executive of Dark Nebula (Daidoji) did. After distracting the group with a large metal disc rolling and stopped on the ground without any casualties, both Daidoji and Ginga disappeared into the night. The next day Kyoya woke up and found his body covered in bandages. When Benkei walked in and exclaimed how relieved he was to see that he was alright, he remembered about the battle he had yesterday and what Daidoji did. Madoka soon entered the room carrying a tray and also showing Kyoya his bey Leone fully repaired and polished. Kyoya asked why she was going to great lengths just to help out the enemy. Madoka replied by saying that they couldn't just ignore him, and Benkei had been begging to help him out. Later on, the two were surprised that Kyoya disappeared and Ginga has come back, telling them that he had lost Daidoji's trail. Kyoya then appeared and told them where it was. They go to Daidoji's castle and Ginga, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka are immediately stopped by their first obstacle, a large entrance gate. The three bladers couldn't get pass through the numerous beys that were being shot at them. But with Kyoya's help, they were able to get past them and go inside the base. Getting separated little by little due to the various traps placed by Daidoji, Kyoya stayed behind and told Ginga to find Ryuga while he dealt with the Geminos twins. He won effortlessly and quickly caught up to his friends. However, he couldn't do anything but watch as Ginga went up against Ryuuga and lost the battle. Kyoya was surprised at how much Ginga's personality changed in that battle--letting his emotions get the better of him. Kyoya and his friends go back home and Ginga is really depressed from the loss. Kyoya tries to find out why but he can't get it from him that easily. Finally, Ginga tells Kyoya and the others about how his dad lost to Ryuuga in a volcano and gave him the beyblade, Storm Pegasus, telling Ginga to escape. With that, Ginga leaves. Kyoya and the others find out Ginga's hometown, Koma Village. They divided themselves into two groups after an arguement. Kyoya and Benkei later see this guy who says his name is Hyouma. When Kyoya asks him if he is a blader, Hyoma says no. Benkei asks him if he has seen two of his friends, saying that one's short with green hair and the other is a girl with brown hair. Hyoma says no but when the trio encounter Madoka and Kenta, Madoka and Kenta said that they've seen Hyoma. Kyoya gets really suspicious about Hyoma. Hyoma says he will take them to Koma Village but repeats on fooling them to the same place. Kyoya puts rocks at a cliff and every single time they go back he puts another rock. Later, Kyoya finds out that Hyoma is tricking them and Hyouma has just been leading them around in circles. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Kyoya gets an updated design. In ''Fragment of the Star'', Kyoya will battle Gingka. Beyblades Leone 145D: is Kyoya's first Beyblade he uses in the manga. Rock Leone: In the anime, Kyōya started out with Rock Leone instead of Leone 145D. He retains his attack "Lion Windstorm Wall" from the manga. Rock Leone is a defense type beyblade. It acts just like Dranzer in the old series: fast and ferocious. Beast/Finishing Moves Rock Leone is the Beast inside Kyoya's Bey and is one of the Zodiac Operative signs. *[[Slash Claw|'Slash Claw']] : Kyouya's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Slash Claw (スラッシュクロー, Surasshu kuroo) *'Lion Gale Force-Wall': Kyouya's first finishing move in the anime and manga is Windstorm Wall (獅子暴風壁, Shishi Boufuuheki) Kyoya first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and on Episode 2 of the anime. *[[100 Fang Fury|'100 Fang Fury']] : Kyouya's second finishing move in the anime is One Hundred Fierce Fangs (獅子百烈牙, Shishi Hyaku Retsuga) Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime) *'Wild Wind Fang Dance': Kyouya's third finishing move in the anime is Wind Fang War Dance (獅子風牙乱舞, Shishi Fuugarappu '') Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 9 (anime). *'King Lion Tearing Blast: Kyouya's fourth finishing move in the anime is '''Erupting Storm (獅子王爆風破, Shishiou Bakufuuha) Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime). *[[Mountain-slicing Breaker|'Mountain-slicing Breaker']] : Kyouya's second finishing move in the manga is Mountain-slicing Breaker (獅子崩山破, Houzanha) Kyouya first used this attack in Chapter 10 of the manga. *[[Ultimate Storm|'Ultimate Storm']] : Kyouya's third finishing move in the manga is Ultimate Storm (究極双嵐撃(アルティメットストーム), Arutimetto Sutoomu) Kyouya first used this attack, along with Ginga in Chapter 13 of the manga. It is referred to as a "Joint Spin Move" (合体転技, Gattai Tengi). *'King Lion Furious Blast Shot': Kyouya's fifth finishing move in the anime is Erupting Fierce Bullet (獅子爆風激烈弾, Shishi bakufuu gekiretsu dan) Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 49. Gallery Kyoya.png|Kyoya Tategami Kyouya.jpg|Kyoya KyouyaColor.jpg|Kyoya in the manga KyouyaFirst.jpg|Kyoya Kyoya vs. Tetsuya.jpg|Kyoya vs. Tetsuya Watarigani 419.jpg o0360050011108653498.png|Manga with updated design Kyoyanewdisgin.png|New Manga design Trivia *Kyoya's surname, Tategami is a play on the word 鬣 meaning "mane", like that of a lion. *His surname can also mean "divine shield", referencing Rock Leone's defense style. *Kyoya is similar to Kai. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Male